Sιи Lυиα єи єł Cιєłσ
by Mirai Rin
Summary: No es sólo el consuelo barato de dos cuerpos, es la unión de dos espíritus perdidos y solitarios que se vislumbraron como por azar y que no estarán solos nunca más. [Vιñєτα] [SαsυHιиα].


**Dιşclαιмєя**: **αÞÞlιєđ**

**Sι**и L**υи**α є**и** **єł** C**ιєł**σ

...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[ ]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v ´¯)-»

.

**E**s frío.

Pero es un frío distinto al que adjudica la estación. Es el tipo de frío que te congela y te entume los huesos sin ni siquiera atravesar tu piel; porque no se debe a la baja temperatura en el aire, la nieve que los rodea y el viento que silba entre los árboles. Se debe al miedo que inunda su mente de pronto y que se desliza con agonizante lentitud por su espalda.

De alguna forma resulta reconfortante.

Quizás sea porque, aunque debido a otra cosa, es un contacto frío como el que irradian aquellos ojos oscuros. Reconoce el rose ardiente de sus dedos sensuales moviéndose con singular gracia por su espalda. Lo reconoce, y eso es lo importante, porque reconoce de un modo u otro al ser que lo provoca.

Reconoce su soledad.

Sería estúpido intentar darle sentido al cómo terminaron como ahora: ella, Hyūga Hinata, acorralada contra un árbol en plena noche de invierno, con su chamarra perdida en quién sabe dónde y sus pantalones en camino de terminar igual; y Sasuke Uchiha, acercándose demasiado, rosando su piel desnuda con la tela negra de sus ropas, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo y hablando de vez en cuando al oído.

Diciéndole que no tenga miedo.

Lo cual, en retrospectiva, resultará condenadamente irónico y divertido si es que le gustara ese tipo de humor, pero esta noche, esta noche que no tiene nombre y en la que la luna no brilla oculta por las nubes —y en retrospectiva eso resultará verdaderamente liberador—, esta noche tiene mucho, mucho sentido.

No quiere tenerle miedo, pero resulta difícil cuando no sabes cuál será su siguiente movimiento, qué es lo que desea realmente o si esto es lo que realmente quiere.

Traga duro, y esas manos grandes y jodidamente calientes comienzan a retirar sus pantalones y entonces su corazón y su respiración se aceleran.

No tengas miedo.

Pero no puede no tener miedo. De algún modo, siente como si fuera a arrepentirse de esto, pero también siente que necesita esto. Suspira cuando una de esas manos al fin decide deslizarse entre los plieges de su sexo, mueve la cadera hacia atrás para rozar su trasero con la erección del otro, siente su respiración en su cuello y se convence de que no debe tener miedo.

No tengas miedo.

Pero de algún modo suena falso y condescendiente —más tarde, mucho más tarde, demasiado tarde, entenderá el por qué—, pero lo ignora porque él también se ha quitado la ropa y puede sentir su miembro, que en contraste con el frío de su alma está caliente, tan caliente que le quema.

Está impaciente por sentir ese calor dentro de ella. Porque está segura, está realmente segura, que la unión de sus cuerpos significará más que el placer físico que conlleva. Está segura de que acarrea la soledad de sus corazones y que no lo estarán nunca más.

Porque lo ha visto hace rato en la villa, resentido, repudiado, solo y ajeno al mundo que lo rodea: Como ella.

Así que deja que la tome por las caderas y se entierre en su cuerpo. Grita en agónico placer mientras se sostiene del árbol delante suyo, pide que vaya más rápido, que sea más fuerte y gimotea su nombre porque está segura de que significa algo más.

No es sólo sexo, no es sólo el consuelo barato de dos cuerpos, es la unión de dos espíritus perdidos y solitarios que se vislumbraron como por azar y que no estarán solos nunca más.

Y termina, con un quejido que parece más de dolor que del placer que la hace temblar. Espera a que el otro se derrame en su interior y cuando al fin lo hace se da el lujo de caer de sobre la nieve, que parece derretirse bajo el extremo calor de sus corvas.

Gira. Desnuda y con semen escurriendo en su entrepierna, patética a la vista, pero no se ha sentido mejor antes, y sonríe cansada pero lleno de esperanza al hombre alto y hermoso que se está acomodando la ropa frente a su ojos niveos.

Espera una caricia, un beso, que la ayude a vestirse y que desaparezcan juntos en la noche porque ¿a qué otra parte podrían ir ahora si no es donde esté el contrario?

Pero en el lugar de sus ilusiones se posa una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa para la ocasión. Él se inclina y le susurra al oído:

—Pronto, Hyūga Hinata. Pronto.

Suena a promesa falsa, pero en ese momento Hinata sólo asiente con solemnidad, como si entendiera que detrás de esa palabra yace una verdadera garantía, como si entendiera todo lo que implica.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, demasiado tarde, entenderá el por qué de sus palabras y acciones, pero esta noche, esta noche sin nombre y sin luna, se va a dormir con el acuerdo tácito de que no estará sola una vez más.

...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[ ]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v ´¯)-»

.

**N/A: Ciao amori! :3 **

Tenía ganas de escribir algo de mi OTP*, algo que llenara vuestros corazones de cochina alegría (*^¬^*)

:lol: xD

Intentaré postear más en estos días, otro Shot con citríco –quizás SasuHina, así que atentas amours c;– y segundo retal de "Vίиcυlσ".

¡Coming Soon!

**Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^ **

**Adieu! **


End file.
